Johnny Thunder
Johnny Thunder is a famous adventurer who is now a Venture League Hero. Johnny Thunder plays a key part in getting the Venture League badge. Logan Moonshot sends players to find him, and he is found just within Red Blocks. To get the Venture League Badge, players must complete his mission to find 3 floating, golden treasure chests. One is next to him floating above a picnic table, one is in Race Place next to the vendors, and the final one is in the center of Brick Annex. After finding all 3 chests, players will obtain the Venture League badge from him. As a result of his fame, Johnny Thunder has developed a reputation for bragging to the women at the concert. Players will be asked by Johnny to ask Sofie Cushion, DeeDee Light, Green Brockley, and Krista Clear if they would like to meet the famous adventurer himself. Although the women find him strange and annoying, Johnny Thunder appears quite oblivious to this and, as a reward, will give the player an autographed picture of himself. This autograph can be given to Renee Tombcrusher, who has a crush on Johnny Thunder. Later on, Johnny Thunder asks players to find a total of thirty-three golden floating chests in various locations around Nimbus Station. In order, these missions are to find five chests in Avant Gardens, five chests in Gnarled Forest, five chests in Pet Cove, five chests in Forbidden Valley, five chests in Starbase 3001, and eight chests in Crux Prime. For every completed mission, Johnny Thunder rewards players with respect and faction tokens. Before LEGO Universe Johnny Thunder originated in the popular Adventurers line that ran from 1998 to 2000, as well as its spin-off Orient Expedition line in 2003. He also had appearances in LEGO Studios sets. He has been seen in a large amount of LEGO video games, including LEGO Racers, LEGO Racers 2, LEGO Island 2, LEGOLAND, LEGO Stunt Rally, and LEGO Soccer Mania. He is an NPC in the online LEGO.com game Backlot, as an actor in a movie at LEGO Studios. He also starred in two of the LEGO Comic Adventures, The Restless Mummy and The Lost Treasure. Before coming to the Nimbus System, Johnny had already had many travels and had found countless treasures on Earth. His major expeditions include retrieving the Re-Gou ruby from an an ancient temple in Egypt, preventing Señor Palomar from stealing the Sun Disk in the Amazon, thwarting a plan to capture dinosaurs from Dino Island, and recovering Marco Polo's Golden Dragon - a journey that took him through India, to the top of Mount Everest, and to the city of Xi'an in China. Beta Information As seen in concept art, Johnny Thunder was intended to receive a complete redesign. In the alpha test, he had a placeholder model with a red beard, Tan Aussie Hat, black Indiana Jones jacket, and green pants. In late alpha, Johnny Thunder's beard was trimmed. In early beta, Johnny Thunder's redesigned face textures, featuring a large brown mustache and gold sunglasses, were completed and added to the placeholder, along with a Messenger Bag, a Black Aussie Hat, and a blue whip. Later in beta, Johnny Thunder's redesigned model was completed, with a sleeveless dark-gray shirt and more detailed pants. However, Adventurers fans complained about the changes, and by mid-May 2010 he was redesigned to look more like the original minifigure from the LEGO Adventurers line. During beta testing, the order of his treasure chest missions was slightly different, since he gave the mission to Pet Cove before the mission to Gnarled Forest. In alpha testing and early beta testing, to receive the Venture Stamp from Johnny Thunder, players had to find all ten Nimbus Station flags. In mid-beta testing, two treasure chests in Avant Gardens and one treasure chest in Forbidden Valley had different locations. The mission which involves four ladies at the concert has undergone notable changes over the course of beta testing. In early beta testing, Johnny Thunder asked players to hand out fliers for the Beastie Blocks to the concert ladies, and would get depressed when he learned that nobody knew of his fame. In later beta testing, Johnny Thunder asked players to hand out autographs to the concert ladies, and upon the mission's completion, he would state that the four women were now added to his fan club and that he had saved one extra autograph for the player. Trivia *Johnny Thunder is Australian. *He is one of the only characters in LEGO Universe that originated in an existing LEGO theme. *As a reward, Johnny Thunder gives players his autograph, which can then be given to a female fan. This is likely a reference to the LEGO Backlot game, in which the exact same scenario occurs. *Although only eight treasure chests are required to complete Johnny Thunder's mission to Crux Prime, there are actually nine floating treasure chests. *From late beta testing to the Crux Prime update, Johnny Thunder's image in the Passport depicted him with his classic Adventurers face. Although file divers have found textures for this face in the game files, it appears that the game designers will not be using them, seeing as the Crux Prime update changed his Passport image to feature his in-game facial features. Johnny Thunder original.png|Johnny Thunder as seen in the LEGO Adventurers line JohnnyThunder.png|Johnny Thunder's LEGO Universe concept art Design 1-1.PNG|Johnny Thunder in alpha testing Design 1-2.PNG|Johnny Thunder's alpha mission to find ten flags Design 2.PNG|Johnny Thunder in late alpha testing Design 3.PNG|Johnny Thunder in early beta testing Design 4.PNG|Johnny Thunder's completed beta model Beta johnny.PNG|Passport image of beta Johnny Thunder Category:Minifigures Category:NPCs Category:Venture League